ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein, or, the Modern Prometheus
'''Frankenstein, or, The Modern Prometheus '''is a Gothic Horror Science Fiction film based on the book of the same name. The film was released on April 15, 2018, and was produced by Dude In A Hat Productions. The film takes no inspiration what so ever from the Universal monster film but instead adapts the book, hence the title. Cast *Chace Crawford as Victor Frankenstein **Hugh Laurie as Old Frankenstein *Ben Affleck as The Creature *James Corden as Henry Clerval *Amber Heard as Elizabeth Lavenza Frankenstein *David Tennant as Captain Robert Walton Plot Prologue In the middle of the Arctic, Captain Robert Walton is writing a letter to his sister. Robert has a burning thirst for knowledge and has embarked on an extremely dangerous journey for the betterment of mankind as a whole. While on this journey his crew spot a massive man with a dog sledge, who, judging by the way he moves, is chasing something. A few hours later, Robert spots a man collapsed in the snow. He rescues the man who reveals his name is Victor Frankenstein. Frankenstein sees the same driven nature that his destroyed his life and begins recounting his history to Walton, who begins writing it down for his sister. Victor's Story Victor begins with his childhood, revealing that he had a thirst for knowledge ever since he was a child and that he had a brother named Willaim. His family was in the upper class but regularly visited the slums just to show Victor and his brother how lucky they were. During one of their trips, his parents spot an orphaned blonde girl named Elizabeth. Thanks to her hair she stuck out in a crowd and she was adopted by Victor's parents and later became Victor's love interest. Victor's story then skips to right before Victor goes to University. He reveals that he was accepted into the University thanks to an amazing science he had discovered that allowed him to bring dead tissue back to life, though he had only tested it on a puppy that was quickly put down by Victor himself. Once Victor is about to leave for University he finds out that his mother has died of scarlet fever. This throws Victor into a horrifying spiral as he throws himself deeper and deeper into his work, trying to create a living man using his science, raiding many graveyards and stealing many body parts from corpses in the proses. When Victor finally starts bringing his man to life, he begins by injecting the body with a yellow liquid before putting metal in the creation's brain and beginning to electrocute it until it begins to show signs of life. Amazed at himself and what he has done, Victor throws the sheet off of his creation, only to reveal the creature has skin so pale that every one of its veins could be seen, piercing, unblinking yellow eyes and noticeable stitches all over its body. Victor, repulsed and afraid of his own creation, calls it a "Creature" and reveals he plans on putting it down as well, though he heads off to sleep before he does as he has been working non-stop for weeks. After having terrible nightmares Victor awakens to the Creature watching him sleep. Terrified, Victor grabs everything that he can and runs off. Victor's panic is ceased by his childhood friend Henry Clerval. Clerval takes Victor back to his home, much to Victor's objections as he doesn't want Clerval to find out about the Creature. However, Victor is greeted by a horrible surprise. The Creature is gone. Victor, after working himself half to death and his experience with the Creature, passes out and falls ill. He is nursed back to health by Clerval for four months. All seems well for Victor until he gets a letter informing him that Willaim, his brother, has been found dead and that Elizabeth is going mad, blaming herself for it as she gave William a locket that is now missing, meaning he was most likely murdered for it. Victor and Clerval return to Victor's home, where Victor walks out into the middle of a thunderstorm to think about the downhill spiral his life is on. While in the thunderstorm he spots his creation, the Creature, staring at him from the woods, meaning that his creation may have been the one who killed William. Matters are made worse when Justine, William's nanny, is found with the locket, causing everyone to believe she is the murderer. Victor attempts to explain the situation, but quickly realizes how crazy he sounds when Elizabeth stares at him in complete horror. Elizabeth brushes it off, blaming Victor's four-month sickness on his "delusions". This leaves Victor powerless to stop the townspeople from hanging Justine for William's death. After all this, Victor and his family are left in a wreak, with Victor being the most damaged as he knows he could've stopped Justine's death if he tried. Victor retreats to the mountains to think about what he's done, only to be confronted by a familiar face: The Creature. The Creature's Story The Creature reveals it can now speak and asks Victor to listen to his story. Victor, realizing he is still far smaller and weaker than his creation, accepts. The Creature reveals that he had no clue of where he was or what he was, and no one could help him as everyone he met was terrified of him. However, he quickly discovered fire and taught himself how to cook. Running low on food, he entered a small village, learning that everyone was afraid of him, including himself when he sees his own reflection in a pool. He hides in a small structure attached to a cottage, growing attached to the three people that lived in the cottage and learning English from them before teaching himself how to read by stealing a book. The Creature, learning an old man who lives in the cottage is blind, sneaks in and begins making friends with him. The old man's children aren't the same though, as they get into a fight with the Creature, ending in the Creature burning the cottage down, killing everyone but him. After all this, the Creature is left enraged and travels to Frankenstein's house where he meets William. William reveals his family name and the Creature kills him before framing Justine. Return to Victor's Story After all this, the Creature demands Victor to create him a mate, arguing that as a living being he has the right to be loved and that if Victor doesn't he'll kill his friends and family and frame Victor for the crime. Fearing for both his life and his family's, Victor agrees and begins work on the bride, though before he does he gets engaged to Elizabeth at the request of his ageing father. Victor and Clerval travel to England so Victor can continue his work, with Victor knowing the Creature is following him. While working on the bride, Victor suddenly has the realization that just because the bride is literally made for the Creature doesn't mean the bride will love the Creature back. Or even worse she will love him back and they will breed a race of horrifying abominations. The Creature, who has indeed followed Victor, confronts him and demands to ask why he suddenly froze while working. Seeing the Creature and remembering its threat to him, Victor burns the bride and tells the Creature that he is evil and that his bride would've been evil as well. The Creature calmly informs Victor that he will see him on his wedding day before walking away, with Victor thinking that the Creature will kill him during the wedding. Victor lands in Ireland the next morning where he is instantly arrested for the murder of Clerval, who was strangled to death just that night and left in Victor's home. Victor suffers another breakdown in prison before being acquitted by his father, who informs him that he has given Elizabeth half of his wealth. Back in his hometown, Victor finally marries Elizabeth and, after their wedding, arms himself for a fight to the death with his creation, grabbing two pistols and a dagger. He locks Elizabeth in her room, clearly going completely mad from what the Creature has done to him as he, out of nowhere, tells Elizabeth he's going to kill a man tonight. Victor has a brief encounter with the Creature but is knocked out. When he wakes up he sees the Creature staring at him through Elizabeth's window, smiling. He pulls up Elizabeth's corpse and points at it mockingly. Victor shoots the Creature, but it does nothing and it escapes. After this, Victor's father dies from the shock of Elizabeth's death. Realizing he has no family left, Victor swears revenge and chases the Creature for years, eventually tracking it down to the Arctic. Ending Victor finishes his story and Walton finishes his letter. Walton is both amazed and afraid of what Victor has told him and realizes that Victor's thirst for knowledge and his own are more or less the same. A man then bursts in and informs Walton that there is a blizzard coming and that it wouldn't be safe to continue his trip, meaning he has to return home. Walton, still thinking about Victor's story, agrees with the man and demands him to turn the ship around. After this, Walton hears Victor's final breath, telling him that sometimes it's okay to give up before dying. Walton turns and sees that the Creature has snuck aboard his ship without being noticed. Walton is both amazed and afraid at the sight of it, with the Creature revealing that Frankenstein's death has not given him peace but instead has once again left him with nothing to drive for and no one to talk to. The Creature takes Frankenstein's body, informing Walton that he plans on burying him before killing himself. The Creature then jumps into the ocean, never to be seen again. Category:Frankenstein Category:Science fiction Category:Horror Category:Dark fantasy